Power diodes are the most basic components of power electronic circuits, because of their unilateral conductivities, power diodes can be used in rectification, clamping and freewheeling of circuits. It is a main subject in power electronic circuits to apply performances of the power diodes rationally. In order to improve the performance of the power diode, devices such as junction barrier control rectifiers, MOS control diodes (MCD) and so on are currently provided both in China and abroad. Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) is a rapidly developed and widely applied electric device, which is a new device optimized by using the fast switching speed and great current density of a vertical double diffused metal oxide semiconductor field effect tube, having characteristics of low forward voltage drop, short reverse recovery time and low leakage current. However, regarding of such structure of MOSFET, the conventional manufacturing process of MOSFET is relatively complex, and the cost is relatively high.